The Blonde Leading the Blind
The Blonde Leading the Blind is the 20th episode of the seventh season, and 166th overall. Synopsis Therapy is in Session Will tells Grace that she should see his new therapist, who has more of a tough love approach to her counseling. After Will's session that is mostly full of name calling and berating, Grace has her session and is very nervous. After Grace's session, she comes out laughing and seems to have bonded greatly with the Dr., mentioning that they will be getting lunch together the next day. Will, obviously upset and a little jealous that Grace gets to be a case study and subsequently include in Dr. Keller's book, is trying to tell Grace that he thinks this is all a bad idea. Grace doesn't listen because she knows Will is just mad because he isn't getting the same opportunity. The following week, Will returns home from his latest session with Dr. Keller and informs Grace that he gets to be in the book. Grace is visibly upset after finding out that Will is faking some of his issues just so the Dr. will include him. Not being able to accept Will inclusion, Grace rushes over to the therapist's office (with Will following behind her) in order to convince her to take Will out of the book. Will and Grace arrive at Dr. Keller's arguing about who should be in the book. Dr. Keller invites them in to her office to have a seat and asks them if they think their argument is really about being in the book. Will and Grace dive into how it's probably rooted in something deeper to do with their relationship, but Dr. Keller cuts them off, informing them that the fight is indeed all about the book and that their relationship is just fine. She tells them that together, the two of them balance each other out. If they are apart they are pretty much a couple of skinny bag ladies with big sunglasses (ala Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen). Karen Gets Glasses Jack is concerned that Karen needs glasses after she mugged a child with a lunchbox thinking it was a dwarf stealing her purse. He challenges her to read the small print pin he is wearing and when she can't he tries to tell her that she needs glasses. Karen decides to go to the eye Doctor and get a pair of glasses. She's excited to see the world with clear vision, but then she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, screams, and rips the glasses off her face. In Karen's bathroom, Jack walks in to a sulking Karen who doesn't want to accept that she is getting old and needs glasses. Jack comforts her and let's her know that there isn't anything she can do about it since "all straight people age" and that there isn't any shame in getting old only getting ugly, which Karen will never do. He leaves her glasses behind for her if she decides she wants to use them, which she eventually takes and puts on. Studying herself in the mirror, Rosario comes into the bathroom and comments how beautiful Karen looks, putting Karen at ease with her appearance. After their tender moment, Karen comments that with the glasses she can now see the thick level of grim covering the bathroom and demands Rosario get back to work. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Sharon Stone (Dr. Georgia Kellar) * Phil Morris (Dr. Norman) * Dennis Satterfield (Nester) Notes Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7